


Celebirty Soul Mate

by VlETATOMORIRE



Series: MetaMoro Prompts [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fabrizio moro - Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF, ermal meta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, cause I have too many ideas, one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlETATOMORIRE/pseuds/VlETATOMORIRE
Summary: A series of MetaMoro one shots based on different prompts





	Celebirty Soul Mate

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Ermal is a university student and Fabrizio Moro a famous singer.   
> “My soulmate is a celebrity. How am I supposed to approach them? Not to mention they live so far away.”

**_“My soulmate is a celebrity. How am I supposed to approach them? Not to mention they live so far away.”_ **

 

Ermal was hanging out with Andrea and Marco after their lecture, the three friends had made their way over to one of their favourite bars. It was a quiet spot, often preferred by students. Not to mention it was quite cheap and they had befriended the bartender, Dino, who sometimes sent a shot or two for free their way. They took their seats at their usual table, Marco taking out his notebook and writing something down and Ermal and Andrea absentmindedly scrolling down social media. A few moments later Dino came to their table with 2 beers and a _Dark n Stormy_ for Andrea who had recently switched to drinking cocktails.

"The usual for the usual's. How's the day going guys?"

"Eh not bad. Just our lecturer being a pain in the ass."

"What did he do?"

"Tried to tell Ermal that a part of his essay in Albanian was wrong. To which Ermal kicked off that he was the one who was the native speaker and yeah."

Dino chuckled softly, taking a seat in the empty chair. Seeing that it wasn't busy he could afford to take a few minutes break.

"Did you guys hear the news?"

The three friends looked up at him and the look on their faces told them that no, they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Fabrizio Moro has announced a last minute concert for next week in the town square. The tickets are free but you still have to get them online. I think you only have to pay €2.50 for the booking fee and that money is being donated to some charity. I imagine the tickets are going to go quickly. I already booked my day off for it."

"Didn't know you were a fan of Moro's music."

"Really. I'm offended Ermal. I can like his music too. It's not just screaming girls. Want me to get you tickets as well? It's maximum 5 per person so I'll have no issue."

"Thanks Dino. Yeah we'll go. Right Ermal?"

Andrea smirked as he said that and Ermal only hid behind his glass of beer, praying that no one noticed his blush. But of course they did. It was hard not to notice with Ermal's pale complexion. Dino looked at Andrea, clearly needed a further explanation.

"Well you see Dino. Ermal here, has the hots for Moro and it's like a teenage girl having a crush on a member of One Direction. We reckon that Moro might even be his soul mate."

Both Andrea and Marco snickered at that. Clearly this being something they teased Ermal about for a while. Ever since last year they had found Ermal staring dreamily at the TV as an interview with Fabrizio played. They curly haired man did admit to their friends that he thought Fabrizio was very attractive. Recently the two had been teasing him saying that Fabrizio was his soul mate. It all began when during the summer the trio went on a holiday to Poland for a week. One evening they were drunkenly stumbling through the side streets, trying to find their hostel when they stumbled upon a magic themed shop which they thought looked interesting so they went in. Turned out there was a fortune teller and in their drunken state, they thought it would be hilarious to pay to have their fortunes told to them. The fortune teller told Ermal that she saw a dark haired and tattooed man in his future and if he played his cards right he could turn out to be his soul mate. Of course Marco and Andrea automatically thought about Fabrizio, hence the joke and teasing. Marco told the story to Dino who couldn't help smirking. Ermal sighed looking at his friends. They really could be a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Oh yes. My _soulmate_ is a celebrity. How am I supposed to approach them? Not to mention they live so far away."

He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his beer, glancing at Marco's notebook to see what he was writing in it. Dino, spotting his manager, got up from his seat, pretending to wipe the table with the cloth that he had in his apron.

"Well...you never know."

With a wink he left to go and serve the customers who had just entered the bar. The next day, Marco got a text from Dino saying that he had managed to them tickets and that they were going to see Fabrizio.

When the day of the concert arrived, the four of them made their way to the road next to the town square to start queuing for the concert as they wanted to get as close to the stage as they could. They were lucky as they managed to get the numbers 6-10. Luckily, the concert started around 4pm, why they didn't know, so they didn't have to wait too long. The concert in itself was fantastic. Ermal had never felt this invigorated before and he could have sworn that he managed to make eye contact with Fabrizio several times. Half way through the concert Fabrizio stood at the edge of the stage and looked into the crowd.

"Alright. Who here knows the words to _Pace_?"

The crowd cheered and clapped. Ermal included. It was one of his favourite songs by Fabrizio. Everyone knew that. He always listened to it. He even at one point considered getting the lyrics _"Cerco solo il mondo, di trovare la pace che non ho"_ tattooed but he got too scared. Plus it was a big commitment. To have something visible on your skin forever like that. Ermal could barely stay committed to his degree. Having changed from a degree in Journalism, to half field in Literature and half field in Languages to now committing to a degree purely in Languages. 

"Who here thinks that they could come on stage and sing it with me?"

This time less people cheered. Going on stage and singing was too much for them. A few people from the back cheered, however, at the front Andrea and Marco were going crazy pointing at Ermal who wanted nothing more than to disappear. Sure he sang to himself or when they did karaoke and everyone told him that he was good but he doubted he was that good. Or good enough to go up on stage and sing with Fabrizio Moro.

Seeing the two men pointing at their friend with curly hair, Fabrizio chuckled.

"How about? Curly hair. You look enthusiastic enough. Or at least your friends do."

_Shit,_ Ermal thought. He was going to kill Andrea and Marco. Well, you only live once right? Taking a deep sigh he climbed over the barrier with help from security, not that he needed it, and was lead to the back and onto the stage, where just as he went on, someone had passed him a microphone. As he fully came onto the stage he realised just how many people there were and he wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't nervous. As he approached Fabrizio, the older man smiled at him.

"Well come on. Let's hear it for curly man over here for actually having the guts to come on stage."

The crowd cheered with Dino, Marco and Andrea making the most noise at the front, all three of their phones pointed at him. He was definitely going to kill them.  

"So what's your name?"

"Ermal."

"Bit of an unusual name."

"It's Albanian."

Someone from the crowd cheered at that and Ermal felt himself smile. Following suit, the crowd began cheering again and strangely enough Ermal felt himself relax and feel a bit more confident. He felt like that was somewhere he belonged. 

"So are you ready to sing?"

"Of course I am. Would I be here if I wasn't?"

Fabrizio laughed and the music started and soon Fabrizio began singing. After a few lines, he gave Ermal the sign that he should continue singing. As soon as he opened his mouth and sang the first few words the crowd began cheering. He felt as if he was in a trance. He and Fabrizio kept switching parts to sing and soon the song finished and Ermal wasn't happy. He didn't want it to finish. He was having so much fun. Plus being here on stage with Fabrizio Moro was incredible. He felt Fabrizio wrap his arm around Ermal's shoulder, grinning.

"Alright! I wasn't expecting that! Give it up for Ermal once again!"

The crowd cheered and Fabrizio hugged Ermal. As he hugged him, he spoke into his ear so Ermal could hear him over the cheers.

"Wait around the back for me once the concert is over."

Then he pulled away without further explanation and Ermal began to walk off stage. Someone took the microphone from his hand and he made his way towards the exit of the barriered off area. He'd wait there for Fabrizio. Though why Fabrizio had wanted him to wait for him he didn't know.  From the back he could still hear everything perfectly.

"Well I think I might have just found the new star of tomorrow."

He could hear the crowd cheer, though it wasn't as loud, and Ermal felt himself blush. Was that why Fabrizio wanted to speak to him? Did he think Ermal had potential? Another half an hour passed before the concert ended and as soon as he came off the stage Fabrizio ran towards him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you behind the barriers?"

"Well I assumed I'd be kicked out anyway."

"Ah. Give me a moment, I'll get changed and then maybe we can go and get a drink somewhere. Do you know anywhere that's quite enough?"

"I do but it'd be better if we left on the other side as its just up one of the side roads."

Fabrizio nodded and told security to let Ermal back inside the 'backstage' area. He went towards one of the trailers at the back and told Ermal to wait while he went to get changed. He came back after about 10 minutes and he and Ermal made their way towards the bar. As always, it wasn't busy and Ermal lead him and Fabrizio towards the back, where no one would disturb the singer, before walking to the bar and buying two beers. Once he was back at the table, he passed one to Fabrizio.

"So what's the reason for this meeting?"

"No reason. I just wanted to talk."

Fabrizio smiled at him and Ermal felt himself blush. He was glad that the back was kind of dimly lit and who knew. Maybe the fortune teller knew something after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to be posting some one-shots based on different prompts.   
> I don't think the one-shots will be related to one another though if they will be, the same AU or something  
> I'll post it in the notes.
> 
> let me know what you think!


End file.
